Fourth Impressions
by AbsoluteNegation
Summary: Well, this was different enough from the last time to escape being insanity.  Mostly.  Tenpou/Kenren; Yaoi, power play, biting, shameless uniform ogling, even more shameless dwelling on smut.  One-shot, COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Based on characters and situations created and owned by Kazuya Minekura. No profit.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's bad ground."<em>

_Kenren nodded at the Marshal's assessment, his mouth a grim line as he surveyed the valley one more time. Recon placed a crevasse at the northeast end - the one that was supposed to be closed, thanks very fucking much - that looked enough to let the youkai among the enemy escape. Of course, that would still leave the giant shikigami that was hiding with them in the scrubby treeline on the high ground, but since the fucking thing hadn't made itself, that idea wasn't all that satisfying. _

_Crouched behind a tiny ridge of rock near the valley floor, the First Platoon waited for orders while he and Tenpou scanned the scrub across and above them. Tenpou was right. It was utter shit for a straight attack. They might just as well run out there beating drums, for all the cover the low ground offered, and the only other option would break the force up pretty badly. Chances were good that most of them were going to wind up getting away. Again. Fuck._

_"Look, the trees are pretty localised," Kenren murmured, leaning a little closer to the Marshal. "We can drive them into the open, but there's about a million ways to run, after that." He sighed heavily, considering. "It'll have to be a tiny wave, to get them to scatter, and small pockets to grab them." Glanced up the valley to the tiny dark line in the rock that recon assured him was a viable escape route. "And we'll have to be sure to get around the other side of that fucking thing, first."_

_It was a good thing that he happened to look for Tenpou's response at that moment, and an even better thing that this wasn't their first mission together. Otherwise, he might not have seen, or recognised, that slightly wild look in Tenpou's eyes._

_"All right," Tenpou breathed, just loud enough for Kenren to hear, "this is where I step in."_

_"The _fuck_ it is," Kenren growled, his arm shooting out as Tenpou pushed up from the ground; fingers sliding between leather and the heat of the skin on the back of Tenpou's neck. The first time he'd watched Tenpou run off like that was one time too many, and he'd be damned (and skinned by their tightass Commander) if he was going to let that shit happen again. What was that they said about genius and insanity? He yanked, hard, and Tenpou fell back against him with a venomous curse._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tenpou levelled a glare on him that was, no doubt, the reason why none of the others dared to stop the crazy bastard anymore. Good fucking thing Kenren was new, and didn't know any better, then. He glared back, fingers still tight around Tenpou's collar, pressed against skin underneath._

_"Just making sure we're all on the same page."_

_Tenpou shoved at him, anger in it, but not primary, settling himself back on his feet with something that Kenren suspected would have been an actual pout if the entire First hadn't been watching. Still, he subsided, moving back into a crouch and staying there, though the glaring didn't fade a bit. Kenren turned back to the men, the calm of command that breathes confidence into a company settling in his stomach. The entire platoon was looking at him, eyes wide._

_"Right," he clapped once, to break the spell, "we're breaking into quadrants. First will go down the southwest end of the valley, hold the mouth. Second, you're up around the crevasse, to stop the bastards slipping out through there. Third, up with them, then on to beat the bush; get the birds to fly for us. Cut them off if they head down. Fourth, with the Marshal and me, across the valley floor." He turned to give Tenpou a grin that he could feel the edge on. "We'll be the diversion."_

_Tenpou nodded, once, and he looked a little less pissed off, though his mouth stayed tight._

_"You know your groups. Weapons ready, we move out in one minute."_

* * *

><p>Tenpou was <em>stalking.<em>

That was the only way to describe it. A little heavier, and it would have been trudging, even. Kenren shook his head, following along the corridor toward the Marshal's quarters.

"Well, you seem to be quite a hit with the men." Tenpou's voice was edged with anger, repressed during the battle (or maybe not, given how some of their foes had wound up) and back now, to keep him from quite managing the light tone he was clearly after. "Are you going to be taking them up on their offer, later?"

Apparently, he was still pissed off. If Kenren didn't know better - or more accurately, if he didn't value his skin quite so much - he'd have said that Tenpou was sulking. Well, it sure hadn't taken long to get that reaction, had it? Of course, even Kenren had to admit that the whole thing hadn't exactly been dignified, so he figured Tenpou would have a point - if that was what he was pissed off about. Anyone could see that the guy was a genius on the field, but for the fact that he wouldn't let anyone else on it. After their first mission Kenren understood why, but it was his job to bring _everyone_ back, regardless of the Field Marshal's pouting.

On the upside, Tenpou's near-stomping made for some very entertaining movement under his duster.

_Fuck, don't get going on that, now,_ Kenren warned himself. He'd been doing fairly well so far, and he really couldn't afford to fuck it up over a pretty face...okay, and an equally nice ass. Not to mention the lethal edge that practically radiated off the Marshal, when he was in uniform. A shiver slid down Kenren's spine as he recalled snatches of images of Tenpou in battle, honed as fine as his sword, and just as dangerous.

"Yeah, seems like they approve," Kenren answered dryly, keeping any hint of satisfaction in their support from showing. "But I think I'll be heading home, actually." He scrubbed a hand through rather sticky hair, grimacing at the feel of dust and sweat and things best not thought about, in it. "I'll celebrate in the bath."

Tenpou reached to where his pocket would be, if he were wearing his usual labcoat, and Kenren could just about feel the irritated huff before he heard it, as the Marshal realised that his cigarettes were not, in fact, there. He must have smoked his last one on the way back up, since he didn't move for the pocket on the inside of his uniform. Kenren considered offering one of his, but he didn't think putting his limbs within severing distance of Tenpou was a great idea right now. Tenpou still had the battle all over him, in addition to his obvious ire, hair tied back, and Kenren could still feel it on the back of his hand, the heat of skin against his fingers, if he thought about it. He decidedly did not think about the press of Tenpou's body on his own, muffled by layers of leather and gilded with a warning glare.

"Mm. I'd have thought you'd want to refuel, considering how longingly you were looking at the sake before the meeting this morning," Tenpou mused, clearly chiding. Kenren could feel himself grinning; Tenpou's anger was doing weird things to him, and as much as he'd made a kind of career out of pissing people off, he found he wasn't all that interested in leaving Tenpou without dismissal. Well, he'd just chalk that up to playing it safe, and leave it at that. Besides, it was best to get whatever Tenpou was planning out of the way, so he could relax.

"Easiest cure for a hangover is a new buzz, Marshal. Best one is a good fight." He tried (unsuccessfully) to keep the grin out of his voice, "Besides, I can hold a jug while wet."

That earned him a little sideways smirk and a look that it was probably best not to think about. "Words of wisdom, indeed. I thought fighting was your favourite drinking pastime, too?"

Kenren's gaze slid back to Tenpou's ass for a second, and he winced as he heard his own slightly leering tone, "Yeah...not quite." Finally reaching their destination, Tenpou threw open the door with a sound disturbingly like something small, furry and _pissed off_. Damn it, and he'd just been calming down, too. Kenren sighed, following Tenpou inside, glancing around at all the things he hadn't managed to get cleaned up yet, rather than any part of Tenpou. Safer that way.

"Oh, is that so?" Tenpou inquired smoothly, turning to lean loosely against his desk. Kenren let his head drop forward a little at the flirty rebuke - he'd deserved that, he knew it. Still, the battle high was fading fast, a sharpening arousal beginning to rise in its place, and it was best to squash that before it even got started. Time to cover, then. He reached into his pocket, grabbing the rather battered pack from inside, giving Tenpou a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I also like to smoke."

That should have been enough, but Tenpou was practically _lounging_, now, leather moulding itself to his chest and abdomen. He lifted a hand to pull the tie from his hair, and Kenren couldn't not watch the way it fell, caressing and blending into the deep black leather of a teasingly high collar. He'd never seen Tenpou quite like this; battle necessitated keeping hindrances and possible weapons controlled, so the uniform meant that his hair was pulled back. Mixing and matching, Kenren decided while he distracted himself with lighting his smoke, was entirely unfair.

It wasn't any better when he looked up again; Tenpou's wiry frame draped sinuously against the desk, lean thighs outlined beneath the long line of his duster, a slow grin that tightened Kenren's stomach curling his mouth as he slid a hand into his hair again. "I thought we agreed that smoking was less of a pastime than a necessity." Tenpou's hand slipped from hair to neck, gliding slowly over his collar in a way that was absolutely...Kenren tilted his head, eyes narrowing a little as the word dropped into his mind: _deliberate_.

Fuck.

A guy could get himself in trouble, seeing things like the avid way Tenpou watched Kenren watch him, so he didn't. Besides, Tenpou had tugged open the straps on his gloves, and it was surprisingly easy to focus on the way he pulled at each, black slipping leisurely over light skin and long, strong fingers with devastatingly clear intent. Kenren could still see those fingers wrapped around the hilt of Tenpou's katana on the battlefield; sliding under that image was another, and the temptingly loud question of just how they might feel, gripping other things. He shook his head and glanced back up at Tenpou. "So's eating. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." The spark of mischief in Tenpou's eyes was proof enough that Kenren was being punished for keeping the bastard from getting himself killed, and that was just fucking _fine._ He'd been trying to behave himself, but they couldn't toss him for looking, and if this was what it was, then by fuck he'd give Tenpou just what he was after. They were in familiar country now, and Kenren was damn sure he knew the language better. Crossing to flop down on the couch, he levelled an expectant gaze and a purely wicked smirk on Tenpou. "And what do you enjoy, Marshal?"

Tenpou was game, though, and the little challenge fell to a thoughtful little hum in the throat that stretched enticingly above the battlement of Tenpou's collar as he tilted his head back and reached to push leather through metal. Deft fingers moved much more slowly than was necessary, the corner of his mouth twitching up in answer while green eyes held Kenren fast. "I wasn't aware that my interests were that mysterious, Kenren," Tenpou all but purred, and Kenren's body didn't know if it should be responding to that, the fingers that slipped beneath Tenpou's collar to caress newly bared skin, or the slightly exaggerated sweep of the other hand as he waved vaguely at his books. In a fit of indecision, it went for all three, and threw in a side of Tenpou's shoulders moving just so under the commanding line of his uniform, just for fun.

Released from his self-imposed tethers, Kenren grinned hugely, now, his gaze shifting from hands to eyes and back again as Tenpou moved for the buckle of his belt, instead. He pulled a leg up onto the couch, not bothering to be discreet about wriggling to get comfortable. Leaning his elbow on his bent knee, he barked an outright laugh and brought his smoke to his lips, hoping like hell it would cover the shiver that slid down his spine. "Only an idiot would take you for appearances."

"Which you certainly are not," Tenpou said, a low, amused sound in his throat, "no matter how much you may enjoy making others think so." Kenren gave him a little half-nod for not making that same mistake, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He let the movement of Tenpou's slim fingers grab his attention again, and maybe he was imagining the quiet catch in Tenpou's breath as the belt fell open and down to rest just at the tops of his thighs. Then again, maybe not. "And what is your assessment, then, General?" Tenpou asked softly.

His own breath jumped a little in response as Tenpou raised one hand to his zipper, though he could only see it in the periphery of his vision, caught too completely by Tenpou's gaze to look away. This...had turned strange, fast. Not that Kenren was complaining, but the urge to stalk over to Tenpou's desk and stop his mouth was getting fucking tough to resist, he was about five seconds from offering help with that zipper, and he'd never been so damned interested in seeing an undertunic in his life. He inhaled a quick, quiet breath, licking his lips slowly before he answered, equally softly, "Thousands of pages, Marshal."

_That_ got him a reaction, all right, Tenpou's eyes sliding half-closed, the smirk shifting to a small, provocative smile. Tenpou tilted his head, stiff leather pressing against skin on one side, baring it on the other. "Not to be understood merely by opening the cover, do you think?"

There was no mistaking the sharp breath, this time, and Kenren swallowed, his own slipping from him with the long sound of Tenpou's zipper, and holy fuck, it was a good thing that his coat covered him. A touch of colour rose in Tenpou's cheeks, and his soft gasp, the way his lips fell open...seemed like he'd lost himself a bit, in catching Kenren. It was insanely pleasing, that thought, and Kenren had to distract himself with his cigarette. Still, he watched, greedy for the way Tenpou's coat opened, simple white fabric beneath, as suspected (only idiots like Kenren wore leather on bare skin in battle, after all), and it should not have been anywhere near as gratifying as it was.

Kenren swallowed again, hauling himself back to the conversation. "Well, anyone can read a list. Not much fun in that." He raised an eyebrow, adding pointedly, "Or in cobbling it together after the binding's been destroyed."

Tenpou chuckled at that, a low, oddly warm sound that wasn't quite like anything that Kenren had heard from him before, visibly gathering himself on a low inhalation. He held Kenren in a steady, uncompromising gaze, demanding attention that Kenren wasn't all that interested in removing, in any case, as he pulled the zipper the last little bit. The air seemed to be thickening around them, growing heavy with tension, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Kenren wondered if the scent that hit him then - sweat, blood, warm leather and smoke, _Tenpou_ - was another trick of the moment. Tenpou straightened, his coat falling all the way open, and shrugged it from his shoulders.

Kenren was nearly trembling with the effort of staying put, but there was a certain piquancy to watching black leather slide from Tenpou's arms, the odd excitement of the shape of slim hips revealed. Longcoat, labcoat...the man was always covered except for brief moments like these, and Kenren's gut coiled almost painfully with the sight.

"If you'd rather understand what you can see, than assume what you can't," Tenpou murmured with a slow, sharp smile, hands rising to the hem of his shirt, "I suppose it's best to provide you with the opportunity."

Kenren managed a nod for the concession and forgiveness he was fairly certain he'd just been given, but his breath wouldn't move, all caged up as Tenpou's hands lifted his shirt just a little, sliver of skin, and _oh, fuck..._ Forcing himself to look away and up, he cleared his throat. "I'd like that."

Tenpou's eyes slipped shut, first time since they'd walked in here, head falling back the tiniest bit, light on skin stained with the excitement that he couldn't hide. Kenren just barely held himself still in the face of all the things he'd rather be doing to make him look like that, sheer force of will over instinct as Tenpou lifted silk, tugging the shirt off. Wiry, lean muscle shifted and bunched as Tenpou leaned against the desk again, the shape of abs on that deceptively thin frame showing clearly, strong fingers curling around the edge of the desk, calculated to get exactly the reaction Kenren gave it. He held Tenpou's gaze, gratified to see that it seemed to be costing Tenpou something, just as it was costing him.

"Well then," Tenpou said, his voice incongruously steady, given the level of arousal in the room, "I'm sure you'll continue to make your best efforts in that direction in the future, General. You're free to go."

_Sadistic, cockteasing little bastard..._

Still, the dismissal was hardly unexpected, and Kenren smirked at Tenpou for a long moment before he unfolded himself from the couch. "Of course." He wasn't really worried about the leer in his voice this time as he took the few steps to Tenpou's desk. Formality was really only worth anything at moments like these, he thought, plucking the smoke from his mouth and pressing it gently between Tenpou's lips, instead. "Thank you, _sir._" He gave Tenpou another, viciously wicked grin, then turned on his heel, tossing a little wave just before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, it was Kenren's turn to stalk down the corridor to Tenpou's quarters, cigarette between his lips, a deep crease between his brows. He hadn't even finished with manoeuvres, called off the field to answer a summons from the Marshal. Still smarting from the previous day's vindictive little performance (which had kept him up most of the night, even after he'd given in to a quick, almost desperate tug in the shower, a screaming hot bath and a full jug of sake), he wasn't in much of a mood for fucking around, today.<p>

As redress went, he'd certainly had worse - the fact that he was here at all was testament to that - but never quite so inventive...or infuriatingly effective. Oh, it wasn't going to stop him keeping Tenpou from skipping off to get himself killed, but he sure as fuck wasn't going to forget it any time soon, either. Whatever - he'd go find out what his _(pretty)_ smartass boss wanted, then maybe see if he couldn't find himself a nice bar fight somewhere. Yeah, that sounded just the thing, he thought as he reached Tenpou's rooms. He glared at the door for a moment, but since it didn't seem terribly impressed he gave up and reached for the knob instead. Fuck knocking. After yesterday, he had a right to skip the formalities.

Tenpou started a little as he shoved the door open and all but stomped inside. "Oh, hello, General," was all he said, settling back against his desk in precisely the same position as the last time Kenren had seen him. Kenren was halfway across the office before the pure _weird_ in his eye finally made it to his brain, and he stopped, eyes narrowing in a look of pure suspicion.

"There's no mission today," he said slowly, sounding every bit as edgy as his expression showed. The fucker was in uniform, and unless there'd been some sudden order to go down below (in which case, his brain supplied helpfully, the entire First would have been ordered to ready), Tenpou was up to something. The tiny bit of his mind apparently assigned to picking up details finally caught up, woefully late, to offer him the little tidbits that the Marshal's hair was down, and he was wearing slippers. With his uniform. That could only mean one of two things, and Kenren honestly had no clue which.

It seemed to him that one-word descriptions tended to work best on Tenpou most of the time, and the one for the slow grin that he gave Kenren now was _evil._ "No, General, I'm afraid there isn't." He leaned back a little further, black leather pulling tight across his chest, present picture blending treacherously with the memory of precisely how he'd looked in that position yesterday, without the clothes. "Were you hoping for your best cure, perhaps?"

Kenren took the smoke from his mouth, his head falling forward a little, licking his lips and shaking his head a little as he worked to control himself. _Oh, no, you bastard, that pretty little tilt of your head isn't going to work, even if it does make your throat look tasty._ He glanced up, one eyebrow raised. "It's early yet."

"I didn't think it could ever be too early for a good fight," Tenpou answered, his voice provocatively low.

Well, at least Kenren could relax a little, now. Tenpou just wanted to jerk his chain a bit more, and it wasn't quite at danger levels yet. "Yeah, I meant that it was still early enough to find one." Of course, relaxation was subjective, Kenren's body informed him as he took in the lethal edge that practically radiated off Tenpou when he was in uniform - whether he was preparing for battle or not, it seemed. No fucking wonder the guy didn't wear it all the time; everyone for three dimensions would see that, if he did.

Tenpou made a quiet, pleased kind of sound in response. "I'm sure I can offer you an acceptable alternative, General," he murmured, and Kenren's eyes narrowed all over again. Tenpou really was all coiled up, tension practically rolling off him, and it began to occur to Kenren that he just might not be fucking around after all. A shock flashed through him at the thought, his body responding, and _fuck,_ this was a bad, bad idea. Besides, he could still be wrong...

"That so?"

Another slow, predatory grin curled Tenpou's lips as he straightened to his feet. "Oh, yes," he purred, crooking a finger at Kenren and taking a deliberate step toward him. Right. So, really not fucking around, though he could argue that that did seem to be the eventual destination, here. Fuckfuckfuck...he shouldn't - no matter how loudly every fibre of his body disagreed.

Clearing his throat, he took a half step back, caught between the smart brain that told him to keep his distance, and the instinctive one that wanted nothing more than to charge Tenpou and pin him to the nearest available surface. "Tenpou..."

Tenpou, naturally, was busy negating Kenren's smart brain altogether, closing the distance between them in a couple of steps, leaning across what little remained to speak in Kenren's ear. "I agree, you know." He paused for a moment, taking a long, deep breath, and Kenren's gut clenched hard. "This is probably a _very_ bad idea."

For one very, very long second, Kenren froze, watching Tenpou very carefully_,_ knowing damn well that he should probably - _Fuck!_ The smoke in his hand had burned down to his fingers, and he hissed sharply. Piss poor save, but he'd take what he could get, hunting for an ashtray as good a reason as any not to be looking at Tenpou. Damn it all, he just put one on the end table the other day... "Yeah, for you, it's a bad idea. For me, it's a dishonorable discharge."

"I just might have a way around that." He could hear the smirk in Tenpou's voice, and he was glad that he didn't have to be staring at it as well. Finally locating the ashtray, he stubbed his smoke out with an inordinately brutal jab of his fingers. He straightened, turning back to find Tenpou suddenly Very Close and wearing a grin that could probably pick locks. "If you trust me, that is."

Kenren sucked in a sharp breath, leather and smoke and dust filling his senses, and he couldn't stop himself grinning back, the sheer deviousness of Tenpou's expression tripping all of his more reckless instincts. "Trust you, huh?"

Tenpou hummed quietly in his throat, gaze fixed firmly on Kenren's, so close he could almost _taste_ him. "If you will?"

Fuck, Kenren wanted so badly to believe him, to crush Tenpou close and demand all that he'd been so cruelly teased with, but he had to be sure. "Am I one of your men, Marshal?" He watched as Tenpou blinked, sorting through all they'd talked about, all the implications of the question, pleased by it; a pat answer would be as bad as the wrong one.

Finally, Tenpou nodded again, one hand sliding up over Kenren's chest to his shoulder and then on to comb into his hair. Barely audible, deadly serious, "Fuck, yes."

Tenpou's answer pulled a ragged exhalation of relief from him, a purely wicked grin sliding across his mouth. "Then I trust you." He snaked an arm around Tenpou's waist, dragging him in forcefully and covering Tenpou's mouth with his own, all the anticipation and frustration of the last day breaking in a deep, viciously demanding kiss.

Kenren groaned roughly into the kiss, Tenpou's eagerness betraying just how badly he wanted this, too, and fuck, it was the most intense need Kenren had ever felt - to taste, touch, open and _take._ He made a sharp noise as Tenpou's teeth cut his lip, fingernails biting into his skin, the stinging pain honing his lust to a razor-edge. Fucking leather in his way... Wrapping the other arm around Tenpou's waist as well, he lifted him from the floor and moved toward the couch, utterly unwilling to release his mouth long enough to get there any other way, Tenpou's surprised bark of laughter caught between them.

Hand in his hair again, tugging at him, Tenpou biting at his mouth, and it was all he could do, just to get them where they were going. His leg hit the couch, and he wasted no time in laying Tenpou on it, leaning over him on one hand while the other made straight for collar buckles. Tenpou's quiet sound of frustration was as pleasing as the leg that wrapped around his own and the teeth at his jaw. "Get them off," Tenpou all but hissed, even as Kenren flicked the second buckle open and moved on to the belt.

"I live to please," Kenren chuckled, a twist of his wrist leaving Tenpou's belt to slide down his sides. He tilted his head, a blatant demand for more, turning his attention to the long zipper that had so disturbed him the day before. _Not today,_ Kenren grinned to himself, pulling it open rather more quickly than Tenpou had done and earning himself a surprised look and a low laugh.

"A most obedient General," Tenpou said, nuzzling Kenren's throat a little. Kenren gasped as teeth sank hard into his skin - hard enough to mark, he was sure - and slipped a hand under Tenpou's coat to curl around a thin hip, groaning for the feel of it, just as he'd imagined. The little note of aggression in Tenpou's words was oddly exciting, sending a rush through him that pooled in his groin. He was no stranger to power games in bed - usually running in the other direction - but it had never really been his thing. His body thrilled to it now, though, so what the hell...

"Where earned, _sir._" Kenren ducked his head to lick at the gorgeous throat that had been torturing him since his first day, darkly satisfied at Tenpou's trembling exhalation.

"Oh, yes..." Tenpou grinned fiercely up at him, eyes bright. He reached for Kenren's hair again, pulling him hard toward his neck. "Bite down, just there," he ordered, and Kenren shuddered hard at the sound of it. Well, if that was the way it was going to be, then he might as well go big or stay home. Tenpou's skin in his mouth, salt on his tongue, stinging in the cut on his lip as he obeyed; the game was on.

Abandoning Tenpou's hip for the buckle of his own belt, Kenren flicked it open and unzipped his coat so he could press a knee between Tenpou's legs, rocking lightly against him. He licked over the bite as Tenpou squirmed under him with an enticing little sound of frustration. Fuck, there had to be some kind of law against wanting someone this much, but if they were going to be court-martialled, anyway, he might as well make it worth the trial. Kenren nipped at the skin just under Tenpou's ear, hissing for the sting of nails in his skin, arching into it, needing more.

"You're going to mark me," Tenpou murmured, shoving at Kenren's coat, hands exploring him greedily. "I want it." The demand hit Kenren hard, instinct screaming at him that this was no light request, and he moved against Tenpou again, harder this time, willing his voice to steadiness.

"Am I? Hmm." Fingers curled in the fabric of the couch, Kenren's eyes closing as he flicked his tongue out over the rim of Tenpou's ear, anchoring himself with Tenpou's answering hiss. "I wonder where?" The soft flesh of Tenpou's earlobe between his teeth earned him a broken groan and the sudden shock of fingernails digging into his collarbone, and he heard his own growl of pain only distantly. He'd never been this turned on by pain before, but then he rather suspected that Tenpou was going to be a series of things that never turned him on before.

Kenren slid his free hand up under Tenpou's tunic, finding a nipple and pinching it roughly, part of him wallowing in the knowledge that he didn't have to be gentle. Tenpou was pleasingly hard against his thigh, and fuck if he wasn't completely consumed with the man. He murmured against the soft skin of Tenpou's throat, "Here?" The bite was light, a tease before moving on to the juncture of neck and shoulder. "Here?" Kenren nipped him again, a little harder but still nowhere near enough. Tenpou writhed under him, a formless warning in his throat that Kenren ignored. Rucking Tenpou's shirt up over his chest, he shifted back to bite at the lean muscle of his chest. "Here, maybe."

Fingers twisted in his hair, and Kenren looked up when Tenpou tugged, one second of carnal shock flashing between matching reckless grins. "Such a fucking tease," Tenpou chided, twisting his head away to expose the curve where neck slid into shoulder, pulling Kenren to move there.

He did, lips brushing over the skin there first. "You fucking deserved it," Kenren returned evenly, then bit deeply into Tenpou's flesh, part of him thrilling to the feel of muscle, firm between his teeth. He twisted his head sharply before he let go, feeling Tenpou's ragged little cry as much as he heard it.

"...don't know what you're talking about," Tenpou panted, his hand sliding from Kenren's hair and down his neck, fingers tracing sensitive skin from Tenpou's own earlier bites. He couldn't help but laugh a little at Tenpou's utter failure to convey innocence, and he dragged his tongue slowly over the skin he'd just marked, pleased when Tenpou shivered roughly. Tiny bite to the underside of Tenpou's jaw, then Kenren lifted himself enough to be able to give him a Look.

"I insist on music for your next performance."

"Oh..." Tenpou breathed, hand wandering back up to cup the side of Kenren's neck, watching him from beneath his lashes, "but I don't dance." Twin assault of Tenpou's mouth on his own and fingers finding and squeezing his nipple, making him gasp.

"Liar," Kenren smirked against Tenpou's lips, before taking them in a challenging kiss. Tenpou fought him for it, yanking him back by the hair after a moment and favouring him with a little grin.

"Oh?"

Kenren couldn't help returning the grin, gut tight with the wildness of it, of _him._ He twisted his head, but Tenpou's hold was fast, and surprisingly, he wasn't all that inclined to break it, in any case. His little huff spoke _worlds_ of disbelief at Tenpou's mock innocence. "_Oh._/i" Snaking a hand between them, Kenren flicked open the button on Tenpou's pants, zipper next, then fingers sliding just inside, teasing, as he licked slowly over Tenpou's lower lip, watching him.

He had to bite the inside of his lip to steady himself when Tenpou tilted his head back, the flash of his throat as he gasped as tempting as the colour rising slowly in pale skin and the shape of his mouth as his lips parted. Holy fuck_,_ Kenren was never resisting this for long. Tenpou lifted his head for a brief, hard kiss, breathless as he pulled away, though it didn't dull the sharp edge of control in his voice. "I want your hand on my cock, Kenren."

A tremor wracked Kenren as Tenpou spoke, but as intense as the shock in his belly at that note of command was, he wanted more_._ The corner of his mouth curled up as he slid the tip of one finger down the length of Tenpou's cock. "Mm, I'm sure you do."

Tenpou hissed at the evasion, his lip pulling back slightly to bare teeth; Kenren could almost feel Tenpou's control straining not to break, and he could certainly hear it tangled in his words. "Wrap your hand around my cock and stroke me, General." Tenpou's fingers tightened in his hair again, eyes narrowing as he yanked back a little further, all but hissing, "Hard. Fast. And right fucking _now._"

As if it wasn't enough to see the look on Tenpou's face and hear the sharp edge of his breath - seemed, at least, like Kenren wasn't alone in the grip of whatever the fuck insane lust this was - there was the sound of his voice_,_ all rough strength and something that would be desperation in anyone else's mouth. But this was _Tenpou's_ mouth, and face and body, and fuck, it was exactly what he was after, with that hand in his hair and the stunningly hot current that bolted through him, obliterating any desire to do anything other than give Tenpou precisely what was being demanded of him. He choked a little on his breath, his own voice ragged with the force of it all. "If you insist..." Kenren slid his hand a little deeper into Tenpou's pants, wrapping his hand tightly around his cock, and part of him wondered briefly how Tenpou was going to feel about the fact that he was still wearing his gloves as he began to stroke him, just as directed.

Something in Kenren's stomach coiled hard at Tenpou's little cry and the way he rocked insistently into Kenren's hand. He sucked a breath through his teeth for the rough dragging of nails over his skin, exhaling in a low, emphatic sound of satisfaction as Tenpou cursed out his pleasure in Kenren's touch. "Fuck, yes," Tenpou said, and leaned up to bite at Kenren's throat. "You like that, don't you?"

Kenren's fingers tightened around Tenpou with the pinch of teeth. "What's not to like?" He nipped Tenpou's earlobe, quick and hard, pleased with the resulting tilt of Tenpou's head, his near-whimper.

The evil little smile returned, completely at odds with the way Tenpou was petting his hair, now. "Kiss me, Kenren." As softly as it was delivered, it wasn't a request, knowledge delivered by a sharp pinch to Kenren's nipple. Part of Kenren was still wondering just how that worked - not that it was getting in the way at all - why the demand for a kiss made him want so fucking badly to shift and take Tenpou's mouth roughly, a ragged groan in his throat for the pinch to sensitive flesh. He rocked against Tenpou as he did, a little hampered by his arm between them, but not enough to keep him from doing it again, slowing his strokes a little, just to see...

Tenpou's low sound of pleasure shifted, turning to a growl. He gasped as Tenpou's teeth found his lip again, shock of pain and then an impossibly exciting grin that he felt, rather than saw. "Testing me, General?"

Kenren breathed, "Think so?" He stilled his hand entirely for a second, picking up just shy of the pace Tenpou seemed to want, and grinning hugely at the desperate little sound it got him. "Hm."

"Isn't that it?" Tenpou pushed, rocking insistently into Kenren's grip

"Uh-uh." Kenren hesitated, considering, but he could see his own wild feeling mirrored in Tenpou's expression, and fuck it all, anyway. "No, Marshal, I'm going to give you exactly what you want. Going to fuck you like that until the only thing you can think to say is my name." He meant every bit of it, his cock throbbing in response to his own words. Tenpou's eyes slid half-closed, his helpless little moan just too much to take, and Kenren ducked his head to bite at Tenpou's throat, marking him all over again, and revelling in it.

Something in him loosened a bit as Tenpou writhed under him; that had been a little bit of a chance, but the response was obviously Good, ruthlessly fanning the flames of his own desire. Kenren purred against Tenpou's skin for the way he clung to him, and holy fuck, if this is what taking orders was going to get him, then he'd spend the rest of his life in permanent salute, thanks. Returning his strokes to Tenpou's cock to the pace he'd originally set, Kenren leaned up and back, straightening so he could see Tenpou there, his colour high, eyes heavy with lust, uniform open and dishevelled around him, breath and body caught in Kenren's hand. Fuck, if he ever thought he wasn't going to wind up jumping the guy at some point, he'd been seriously deluded. Kenren reached down with his free hand to grab Tenpou's undertunic, bunching it in his palm and shoving it up under his arms, holding it there. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He twisted his hand a little, tightening the fabric around Tenpou's body. "Tell me what to do to you, Tenpou."

Tenpou smiled, razor-sharp. "Hold me down, just like that." He hissed softly, squirming a little under Kenren's grip, "I want your mouth on my body, Kenren."

Kenren let himself take a moment to appreciate the look and soundof Tenpou like this, the thrill that slid through him and pooled in his groin at being told so precisely that Tenpou wanted him. A slow, wicked grin curled his mouth, and he leaned down, bracing himself with his hand on Tenpou's chest, kissing him hard, breaking it before he was really ready, knowing that it would leave Tenpou wanting, too. Twisted again, a little tighter, this time, his hand sliding over Tenpou's cock - though with some care, now, the tiny voice in the back of his mind telling him that chafing from his gloves would be Bad - as he shifted to bite at the thin skin of Tenpou's chest. A little wandering trail of red marked where he moved, kissing, licking, nipping at Tenpou's body, learning the feel and taste of him on his tongue. There was something very pleasing in the knowledge that tomorrow, Tenpou's clothes would hide all this evidence of having belonged to him. Glancing up at Tenpou, he licked slowly over a nipple, catching it briefly between tongue and teeth.

Fingers on his cheek, in his hair, and he leaned happily into the touches, incredibly gratified by Tenpou's moans and the gently demanding way he pushed Kenren down. That wasn't the deal, though, and he ignored the silent direction, his hand pressing Tenpou to the couch as he mouthed the other nipple instead.

He ignored the warning growl, too, pinching skin roughly between his teeth until Tenpou chuckled, "Quibbling, General?" Iron grip made his scalp sting, the next push more insistent. _"Down."_

"We had a deal, Marshal," Kenren pressed the answer to Tenpou's skin, punctuating it with another tiny, vindictive nip before he moved to make his way slowly down the length of Tenpou's body. "Obeying an order that wasn't given is the same as disobeying one that was, hm?"

A quiet hum of approval from Tenpou, long fingers slipping under leather to caress Kenren's shoulders. "Here's an order for you, then: take my pants off, Kenren."

Kenren huffed a little laugh against Tenpou's abdomen, enjoying the way the muscles there rippled under his touch. Tilting his chin down a little more, he ran his tongue lightly over skin normally covered by pants; the previous day's little show had made that particular part of Tenpou's body rather fascinating. Reluctantly, he released Tenpou, hooking fingers under the waist of his pants instead, grinning up at him as he began pulling them slowly over slim hips.

"Going to take your time with that, General?"

Shrugging, Kenren kept his pace - slow enough to enjoy the revelation of pale skin, quick enough that it wasn't a chore to keep it up. "There's a first time for everything, Marshal - but you only get the one." He dropped a wink, and then ran his tongue up along the hollow of Tenpou's hip, a low, pleased sound in his throat as he tugged Tenpou's pants over his ass. Tenpou helped, wriggling in a way that made it tough for Kenren not to just abandon the stripping and take him as he was, half-dressed and bound by his own clothing. Eventually, he was forced to relinquish proximity for efficiency, standing to finish peeling Tenpou at a quicker pace, now that the best part was over. Two quick flicks of his fingers sent slippers to the floor, Tenpou's pants following a second later. Kenren straightened, his gaze devouring the sight of Tenpou floating in leather and silk, messy - in a completely different way than usual - flushed, hard and giving Kenren possibly the most lascivious look he'd ever received.

"Like what you see, General?"

Kenren allowed himself one more long look. "Fuck, yes." There was a certain thrilling confirmation in the way Tenpou reflected his own lust back at him, an almost tangible appreciation of Kenren's appreciation that deepened it, feeding it back on itself.

Tenpou smirked at him, raising a hand to crook his fingers. "Come here, then."

He couldn't help but smirk at the imperious little gesture, the smooth command that so precisely framed his own desire, sinking to one knee on the couch between lean thighs and bracing himself over Tenpou, almost close enough to kiss. "Hm?"

Strangely affectionate press of Tenpou's cheek to his own, and then the shock of words murmured in his ear, "I want that wicked mouth of yours on my cock, General." Tenpou's hands slipped under his coat again, pushing it from his shoulders. "I've wanted you on your knees almost as long as I've wanted to fuck you."

A small, soft sound of anticipatory pleasure slipped from his throat, shivering with the admission poured so prettily into his ear. Taking the image from Tenpou, through his eyes, as it were, made the idea of being on his knees for him insanely alluring. He hissed as Tenpou bit just under his ear, fingers curling hard against the couch. Returning the bite, he followed it up with a slow lick to the corner of Tenpou's jaw, shifting his weight allow his coat to slide down his arms. "And how long has that been, Marshal?"

"About three minutes after I saw you," Tenpou chuckled, writing against Kenren's body wherever they touched, fingers mapping his body. "Do it, General. Now."

Kenren gasped as Tenpou's teeth sank hard into his neck, but he was grinning as he said under his breath, "Good." He pulled away with a little grunt of pain and satisfaction, knowing that would make the mark that much more livid, later, and as oddly pleased by that as he was by the sight of his own, ranging over Tenpou's body. Tenpou watched him with undisguised hunger as he straightened his arms behind his back and tugged his coat from them. In the interest of fairness, Kenren let his own gaze roam over Tenpou every bit as avidly; he was fairly certain that he'd never get used to the sight, and just in case this was his one shot at it, he was going to fucking remember. He reached for Tenpou's hips, gripping them tightly, thumbs sliding over the rounded bones there and pressing him into the couch. Leaned down to nip lightly at the skin just below Tenpou's navel, anchoring himself with his hold as he shifted to kneel on the floor, dragging Tenpou into position as he did.

Tenpou squirmed a little as he settled, and if that wasn't incitement to depravity, Kenren didn't know what was. "Your mouth, Kenren. Suck me."

Still grinning - fuck he hadn't stopped, since that first kiss - Kenren shivered as Tenpou's long fingers slid into his hair again; their grip was as tight and sure as he'd ever imagined. There was need inherent in it, and that edge of command that was so strangely enticing. Kenren's voice was low and amused, pressed to skin again, so that he didn't have to give up the warmth and scent of it. "Impatient, aren't you?" He curled one hand around Tenpou's cock, holding his gaze as he licked a slow line up the underside, earning a choked moan, tongue flicking over the head in a quick tease before taking him deep into his mouth.

He watched as Tenpou's eyes closed, gripping his hip in a tiny restraint as he arched under the sensations. "Start slow," Tenpou breathed, his voice rough, shaky. "Fuck...tease me. I need..."

Tenpou's direction hit Kenren hard, threatening to steal his breath. Kenren sucked in deep, slow strokes, doing his best to drive him mad with compliance, releasing himself to the pleasure of it and the sound of Tenpou's voice.

_Faster_

_A little more_

_Kenren..._

_Tongue...lick_

_Deeper, now_

_Yes..._

_Fucking amazing_

Kenren gave everything Tenpou demanded, keeping just a little short of everything he could give. He took a second to pull the glove from the hand around Tenpou's cock, and the desperately broken sound that escaped Tenpou as it landed on his abdomen almost made Kenren grin. At least he wouldn't be the only one unable to ever put them on again, without having filthy thoughts. He made a small sound of negation, backing as Tenpou's hips rocked up, refusing to let him have what he hadn't asked for. He wanted Tenpou's voice, and the deliberation of need that came with it. Besides, that would be a surrender that neither of them wanted.

By the time he managed to speak, Tenpou's voice was positively ragged. "Kenren, more. Oh, fuck...take me deeper, I need..."

Fuck, yes...that was what he wanted, command delivered half-broken and clinging to control, somehow far more affecting than any outright plea he'd ever elicited. He shifted his knees, lifting up to give Tenpou exactly what he wanted, taking him as deep as he could in fast, easy strokes. Tenpou's all-but-incoherent sounds of pleasure slid down his spine, through his belly, and straight to his groin. His cock was throbbing in the confines of his pants, and only the promise of being able to bury himself deep inside Tenpou's body kept him from reaching for himself. Tenpou whispered his name, and holy fuck, it was about the sexiest thing he'd ever heard - of course, that was probably only as permanent as this blowjob, likely to be overtaken very soon. Then fingers tightened in his hair again, and he could hear the threat of losing control in Tenpou's voice.

"Enough." Tenpou tugged at his hair, and Kenren could hear how he was clinging to control. "I...come here." He took one more stroke over Tenpou's cock, long, slow, as deep as he could, a light flick of his tongue as he released him. Kenren sat back on his heels, looking up to Tenpou from beneath his lashes as he ran the side of his thumb over his lower lip to pick up the wetness left there, rewarded by Tenpou's soft gasp as he watched.

"General, I'm ordering you to get up here and fuck me."

Kenren's stomach contracted intensely. He'd been wrong, before; apparently, there was another time when formalities were worth something. "Sure thing, Marshal." Rocking back to his feet, Kenren unfolded himself from the floor, leaning up and crawling over Tenpou. Looked down at him for a long moment, enjoying the hell out of stretching out anticipation, then covered Tenpou's mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. Kenren combed a hand into Tenpou's hair - soft... _clean_, the sneaky bastard - tugging his head back as he broke the kiss to nip at his jaw. "Lube?"

"Behind the cushion - the one by my head."

For a moment, Kenren considered asking if that was planned or just some kind of twisted coincidence, but he thought better of it and simply raised an eyebrow as he slipped a hand behind the pillow. Shivered a little at the light slide of Tenpou's hands over his shoulders - long fingers, warm with the excitement that flushed pale skin - and clicked his tongue quietly as Tenpou stretched arms over his head and gave Kenren a Look. "Change of heart, Marshal?"

"Not at all, Kenren," Tenpou said, and leaned up to place a soft kiss on Kenren's mouth. "I want your hand on my wrists, holding me down while you fuck me." He emphasised words with movement, pulling one leg up and writhing deliberately against Kenren. "Unless you don't think you could keep me pinned?"

Well, the instruction certainly didn't run against his tastes at the moment, though he had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing outright at the idea that Tenpou could overmatch him in sheer strength. "Don't worry, Tenpou," Kenren said soothingly as he slicked his fingers, "I'm a man of my word." He tossed the lube to land lightly beside Tenpou, leaning over him and covering his wrists in a tight grip as he shifted a leg to hike Tenpou's up a little higher.

"Oh, that does reassure." A quick, sharp breath as fingers pressed against him, Kenren's name exhaled on a trembling breath. He held Tenpou fast through a token show of struggle, knowing it was what he wanted. Tenpou's teeth pressed against a lip stained by kisses and the heat of lust, and this close, Kenren could see just how long and thick Tenpou's eyelashes were; holy fuck no one should be that fucking gorgeous. "Do it. I want you inside me." Tenpou swallowed hard, "One finger, slow..._fuck..._"

Pleas dressed up as orders stopped Kenren's breath in his throat for a second, and oh, he wanted to hear that voice reduced to whimpering under his touch. He suspected that it showed in his answering grin as he obeyed, slipping ever so slowly into the heat of Tenpou's body. "That's it, hm?" He leaned in to nip at Tenpou's lip quickly, though he couldn't bring himself to give up looking at him. "You want me to tease you until you forget that you asked for it..."

Tenpou made a small, frustrated sound, rocking back against Kenren's hand. "Oh, yes."

Kenren exhaled a ragged breath as Tenpou shivered and writhed under him, feeling it under the hand clamped tight around wrists, muted through leather in the heated press of Tenpou's thigh against his own.

He pressed in deeper, slowly enough that it was agonising even to him, his gaze devouring every detail of the way Tenpou looked, pulled apart and messily bared for him. Laid out delectably on the sign of his lethal ability, flushed and panting, body begging for more...it was fucking devastating. Kenren's breath quickened with Tenpou's, his gut tightening harder in gratification with every little moan and wriggle, and though his own body was screaming for release, he wouldn't have given this up for anything. He gave in far enough to begin making incredibly slow thrusts, breaking a little with Tenpou's choked cry and leaning in to claim bright, bruised lips again.

Tenpou's mouth, tongue, teeth against Kenren's lips, jaw, throat, breathless groan pressed to his skin, "More." A rough bite that made Kenren hiss, and Tenpou's voice, vibrating in his flesh, as much a demand as the words that followed. "Another, Kenren...I want."

Savagely pleased, he gave what Tenpou wanted, pulling out of him, beginning all over again with two fingers and revelling in the desperate little sounds of need that Tenpou wouldn't allow to fall into outright pleas. Not even if Kenren ducked his head, sinking his teeth into Tenpou's neck in turn, a bare inch from his first mark, pressing close to feel the arching of his body.

Kenren's name fell from Tenpou's mouth, broken, needing, and oh, fuck, he wasn't ever going to get tired of hearing that. He licked a long line up Tenpou's neck to his ear. "Yeah, that's it, Tenpou, tell me what you want." Nipping quickly at his ear, Kenren curled his fingers, slowly, once, an appreciative rumble in his chest when Tenpou bucked hard under him. "E_xactly_ how you want me to fuck you."

The force of lust in Tenpou's half-lidded gaze was almost physical, threatening to knock the wind from him. "I want you in me, deep..." Tenpou grinned wildly, "Fuck me _hard,_ General. Fuck me until I can't think of anything but more." The clear order was as precise as he'd asked for, and the absolute fucking limit. Kenren returned the grin, ducking to kiss him hard and rough, speeding his thrusts in a bid to drive Tenpou utterly mad in the approximately five seconds he figured he had left before his pants spontaneously dissolved from the sheer fucking needto bury himself obediently in Tenpou's body.

"_Now,_ Kenren."

Kenren shuddered at the command, relief and lust and anticipation leaving him slightly breathless. "You got it, _sir._" Pulling out of Tenpou torturously slowly for a little more of that desperation, Kenren moved to lay a series of small licks, and kisses over Tenpou's throat, chest, abdomen, whatever he could reach without releasing him. He jerked the button and zipper of his pants open, hissing softly as he snaked his hand inside to stroke himself a couple of times - holy fuck, but that felt good - shifting himself fully onto the couch. Kenren shoved viciously at his pants with the one hand, damned if he was going to release Tenpou for that or any other reason, right now. The skin under his mouth was hot, scent and taste of sweat and leather and lust and Tenpou enveloping him as he moved through the automatic needs of shift and position, hauling Tenpou bodily to where he needed him (chuckle reaching his ears for that, and giving a little retaliatory bite), lube, and all the while Tenpou's wrists firm under his grip.

Tenpou moaned low in his throat, watching Kenren slick himself as slowly as he could manage, and Kenren could feel the purely obscene intent in his own grin as he caught Tenpou's gaze. That same shock of need and satisfaction and strange recognition shot through him when their eyes met, and from Tenpou's writhing, he wasn't the only one who felt it. "Kenren..."

He waited for a moment longer, just to stretch Tenpou's nerves a little, enjoying the shiver that raced down his spine at the way Tenpou said his name - yeah, he was utterly screwed, with that - then shifted to lean over him again. The restriction of his pants was thoroughly unimpressive, but he really couldn't manage to give enough of a fuck to do anything about it, positioning himself and biting his lip _hard_ to keep control as he pressed slowly forward. Tenpou wanted teasing, had said so over and over, practically begged for it, and Kenren wasn't about to go abandoning standing orders, even if Tenpou did arch and rock under him, desperately seeking more. A low whimper of relief and need escaped him as the head of his cock pressed into Tenpou's body, still holding his gaze as firmly as his wrists, his name exhaled on a shaking breath.

"Please," Tenpou breathed, his hips rocking up hard, trying to drive him deeper.

_Fuckfuckfuck _that word, that movement...it took every ounce of will not to just give in and drive himself into Tenpou deep and hard enough to hurt. There wasn't much left of Kenren's control, and damn the man for making him want the command. He moved only a little faster, sinking exquisitely, agonisingly deeper. A rough little moan escaped him when their hips met, his fingers tightening _hard _around Tenpou's wrists while he slid his other hand under Tenpou's hips. Waited, his breath harsh and quick, watching Tenpou, hunger and need clear in his eyes. "_Marshal."_

"Do it."

Kenren exhaled hard at the hissed command, his eyes sliding shut for a second, body shuddering with the sound of it. He lifted Tenpou's hips, adjusting them to angle up, supported by Kenren's thighs, grinding against him slowly as he shifted that hand up to meet the other, on Tenpou's wrists. A tiny, provocative little smirk slid under his voice. "How?"

"Damn it, General," Tenpou growled through clenched teeth, "I want you to fuck me hard, deep, and _now_.

Tenpou's demand struck true, an invitation he wouldn't fucking dream of passing up. Kenren watched Tenpou carefully, distantly hearing his own quiet moans as he began to move, gently at first, just to be sure. Only the tiny Aware voice in the back of his head kept him from gripping Tenpou's wrists white-knuckled, part of him demanding to know just when he'd turned into a raging masochist. Another voice - one that seemed to have appeared just for this - managed to convince him that adding standing orders to the mix was a good idea...or at least fun for right now, and he settled into a rhythm, driving himself into Tenpou's body hard, deep, and _slow._

"You teasing bastard," Tenpou panted out, but he was grinning. "I need it...faster, Kenren..." Tenpou's legs wrapped around him where they could, pulling insistently at him as Tenpou rocked up against him. "Like that, but faster. I want to feel you."

A breathless little sound that tried to be a chuckle slipped, derailed by pleasure and the tease of his own pace as Tenpou called him out for it. Still, he kept to it for a moment more, utterly torn between keeping Tenpou writhing and moaning for him like this, that edge on him growing sharper by the second and so fucking gorgeous, and giving them both the satisfaction of doing what Tenpou wanted. In the end, following the game to its end, the promise of that pleasure and what Tenpou would look and sound like then was just too fucking much to resist, and Kenren quit trying. He dropped a quick nod and let those delicious demands break him down, fucking Tenpou hard and fast, a deep groan in his throat as sensation took him over, his head falling forward a little. "Oh, _fuck_, Tenpou..."

Tenpou's voice was shaking with breathlessness and effort and lust as he murmured, "Yes, that's it..." He visibly gathered himself with a deep breath, "Fuck me just like that...I need..." Oh, fuck, that wicked little grin couldn't mean anything but trouble, and Kenren had no time to prepare before Tenpou tightened around him, overloading him with sensation and stealing his breath. "My obedient General," Tenpou purred before his breath caught hard, body jolting hard enough for one second for Kenren to feel it, releasing finally in a long, low groan. "Fucking me just as I want...anything I command...and you'll come when you're ordered to, won't you?"

Kenren choked at the possessive, expectant words that shouldn't make his gut clench, shouldn't pull a ragged groan from him, shouldn't make him want so fucking badly...but they did. Startling, stunning, slightly filthy, Tenpou's claim and demands sliced into him, finding a place inside that he'd never even known he had, burrowing in fast, and he heard himself make a sound that could only be described as awhimper, surprised by his own answer, _"Fuck, yes."_ He drove hard and deep into Tenpou, taking a moment to gather himself a little bit, grinding against him in a slow, deliberate provocation that had Tenpou gasping and squirming in a most gratifying way.

"Kenren, I need," Tenpou was dangerously close to begging, and he swallowed hard, his voice firmer when he spoke again, "More."

The desperation in Tenpou's voice and body stretched Kenren to the snapping point, the command pushing him over the edge. An utterly wicked, evil grin as he met Tenpou's gaze again, positively wallowing in the little power slide they'd created. "Oh, yes, _sir." _ He had to see, right fucking now, and all of it. One arm at a time, he released Tenpou's wrists to hook his legs and returned. Straightening, he pulled Tenpou's arms apart and down, straight against his sides, wrists held in iron grip against the couch cushions. Obeying the order completely, Kenren abandoned himself, using Tenpou's body against him as he set a brutal pace, hungry for the sight of him flushed and messy and crying out for more.

Kenren was pretty sure, somewhere in the back of his mind, that there really did have to be a law against doing anything that not only felt this fucking good, but got him Tenpou, all wrapped around him and bent to his need and so beautifully fucking filthylike this. His head fell back as he moved, though he kept watching under lids heavy with lust and effort, his breath short and harsh, loud in his own ears, feeling a sheen of sweat prickling at his skin, but utterly unable to stop looking. Tenpou's skin was bright, his throat flashing with panting breath, hard, body begging in a way that his mouth wouldn't, even if it could, and that just made everything sharper, honing his pleasure so fine that part of him wondered if he was coming out of this wounded. Still he moved, loving the way Tenpou's body jerked against the couch with every thrust, the sounds that fell from him, the feel of slim wrists in his hands - one still gloved - as he fucked Tenpou just as roughly as they both wanted.

"I need..." Tenpou gasped, losing his breath before he could finish, swallowing hard before her could try again. "Stroke me."

The way Tenpou looked at him struck deep, the lust and pleasure in it, and Kenren exhaled a rough breath in response. He'd have to let go of Tenpou's wrists for that...the desire to obey and the need to keep Tenpou as helpless as possible warred for dominance, the whole thing ending in an armistice of compromise. He released Tenpou' wrists, leaning over him and reaching for his coat, instead. Kenren slid his hands between silk and leather, lifting Tenpou's shoulders and neatly sliding the duster down over them. He was already settling back into his rhythm by the time he got it tight around Tenpou's elbows, giving him an utterly smug grin. He took hold of the handful of bunched fabric that under other circumstances was Tenpou's undertunic, twisting to pull it tight in his gloved hand and pressing down a little. The other, he wrapped obediently around Tenpou's cock, stroking him not quite quickly enough, and slightly out of rhythm. Breathless, still grinning, "Like this?"

Fuck, but Tenpou was amazing like this, writhing under his hold, pretty little sounds for the restriction (he'd have to remember that trick with the shirt - if any of this was remotely coherent, later), and the pure, unabashed lust under all of it.

"Fuck, no, faster, I..." Tenpou bucked hard against him, held tight enough that that, and a snarl of frustration was all he could manage. "You fucking _know._"

Kenren let himself have a second of gratification at making Tenpou ask for more, and he'd try to remember to be amused by the edge in Tenpou's voice and the way he struggled uselessly against his bindings and under Kenren's hold...later, when it wasn't so damn arousing. Immediately, he adjusted, matching as well as he could, given the fact that he was hanging onto himself by about two and a half fingernails and sheer fucking will. "Better?"

"Oh, _yes._"

His breath tried to catch as he watched, listened to Tenpou's reaction, but he barely had any to begin with, the look and sound and feel of Tenpou's surrender driving him just that tiny bit harder, faster... Thin locks of hair fell across his eyes, sweat-damp, sticking to his forehead here and there as he poured every last shred of his energy into the opposing goals of driving Tenpou over the edge and _not_ going over, himself

Tenpou's eyes slid shut, his head pressing back against the cushions, body stiffening for the long second before Kenren's name in his mouth became a choked cry of release. The sound of it was savagely gratifying, and that had nothing on watching him arch and writhe, or the clearly deliberate way Tenpou opened his eyes and looked at him, and holy _fuck_, but that had to be the most frighteningly hot thing he'd ever seen. Kenren stroked Tenpou through his climax, holding the pace of his thrusts, though he was getting to the point of grinding his teeth in order to keep control. He slowed his hand as Tenpou's climax ebbed, the other using Tenpou's undertunic for leverage, tugging him in to meet Kenren's thrusts.

Then Tenpou released him, "Kenren...come for me."

Quick, sharp grin for the order, his head jerking in something resembling a nod. Kenren snaked his free arm under Tenpou's leg again, wrapping around to dig fingers into his thigh as he drove into him with pure fucking abandon, _finally._ His hands clenched hard around flesh and silk, all but tugging Tenpou up from the couch as his climax crashed in on him, back arching, head falling back, something that would be a cry if he could get enough breath escaping him. He forced himself to open his eyes, look back to Tenpou as he rode it out, breath short, tiny groans of intense pleasure, burying himself deep in Tenpou's body.

Tenpou was speaking, low indistinct, and Kenren used it to anchor himself, to draw him back. His hands loosened as the world returned to focus, a little dizzy from the force of his climax and fairly stunned about that. He swallowed hard, releasing Tenpou's shirt and petting his chest in a disoriented kind of way while he worked to bring his breathing under something like control. Pulled gently out of him after a moment, thoroughly unimpressed that he needed to, but equally certain that he only had so much time before his muscles decided to go on vacation, and he wanted Tenpou's touch when that happened. Kenren reached for Tenpou's coat, tugging it down below his elbows so that he could wriggle his arms out of it, promptly collapsing onto him afterward, claiming his mouth in a slow kiss as Tenpou's fingers combed into his hair and over slick skin.

After a long, long moment of revelling, he leaned his forehead against Tenpou's with a quiet chuckle. He felt Tenpou's eyebrows rise. "Hm?"

He shook his head a little. "Guess we're on the same page now?"

"Mm."


End file.
